


"Did you hear that?"

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Based on a dialogue prompt found on Google.*I don't own these characters.





	"Did you hear that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dialogue prompt found on Google.  
> *I don't own these characters.

                “Did you hear that?” Will asked, sitting upright in bed. He turned his head both ways, straining his ears. He was sure he heard something. Beside him, Nico continued snoring, his pillow clasped in his arms. Frowning, Will reached over and shook Nico’s shoulder hard. Nico grumbled sleepily and put his face in the pillow. Will shook his shoulder again and Nico lifted his head.

                “What is it?” he asked, his voice groggy. Will huffed and shoved Nico’s back.

                “I heard something.” Will said softly. He reached over Nico and turned on the bedside lamp.

                Nico closed one eye and squinted at Will with the other. “Seriously? You woke me up for that?”

                “Yes! Nico, what if someone’s in the apartment?”

                Nico stared incredulously at Will for a moment. “Will, we’re demigods," he reminded his boyfriend. “If someone or something is in the apartment, it’s not monsters or else the monster alarm thing Leo made for us would be going off. We have Ambrosia, your healing thing, and I can shadow-travel us away in the unlikely event it’s not mortals with mortal weapons.” Nico flopped back on the bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

                Flushing, Will lightly smacked Nico’s chest. “Leo’s inventions aren’t full proof, you know.”

                From under the blanket, Nico snorted. “Don’t let him hear you say that.”

                “Nico,” Will whined and pulled the blanket away from Nico’s face. “Go check it out.”

                Nico sighed and rubbed his face with both hands before he sat up. “Only because you’re hot,” he said sarcastically and got up from the bed. He didn’t bother putting anything on to cover his nakedness and instead picked his sword up from beside the bed.

                Will climbed out of bed, too, and slipped on his robe before following close behind Nico as he started to search the apartment. Neither of them spoke as they made their way through the small apartment, turning on lights and checking all window locks. When they made it to the front door, Nico checked that it was still locked and then turned to look at Will with a smirk. Will blushed and crossed his arms. “I know I heard something, Nico.”

                Nico sighed and put his arm around Will’s shoulders. He wordlessly started to lead Will back to bed, but when they both heard something knock against the living room window they both jumped. Nico immediately drew his sword and shoved Will behind him. They heard the sound again and Nico was able to pinpoint which window it was coming from. He cautiously approached it and when he was within arm’s reach, he pulled the curtain aside. For a moment he didn’t see anything, and then suddenly a pair of eyes was staring back at him. To his shame, Nico yelped and jumped back, bumping into Will.

                “Nico!” Will hissed as he steadied both himself and Nico. Then he peeked around Nico and grinned. “It’s a cat,” he said, laughing.

                Nico cursed and sheathed his sword. He stared at the black cat through the window with a scowl. “Ridiculous,” he muttered to himself. Will snorted and stepped around him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

                “It scared me, too,” Will said. He walked to the window and cooed at the cat through the glass. The cat meowed in response and Will smiled. He quickly unlocked the window and, ignoring Nico’s protest, opened the window. “He’s so skinny, Nico.”

                “Will,” Nico started to protest again, but Will had already lured the cat inside the window and picked it up. Nico sighed and moved around Will to shut and lock the window.

                “Do we still have milk in the fridge, Nico?” Will asked on his way to the kitchen.

                “Yes,” Nico replied and then watched Will pour milk into a bowl for the cat, who hungrily lapped it up. Knowing the decision had already been made for him, Nico studied the cat. It was very skinny, its fur dirty and dry. It also looked like it had some sort of infection, its eyes and nose crusty. Nico sighed, knowing he couldn’t say no. “We’re taking him to a vet first thing in the morning. And we need to talk to the landlord.” Will shot Nico a grin before he returned to cooing at and petting the cat.

                Nico watched Will with the cat for a few more minutes before he decided it was time to go back to bed. He leaned down and kissed Will’s head, gave the cat a few pets, and said, “He doesn’t sleep in the bed with us until he’s clean and healthy.” Will nodded, distracted, and Nico shook his head before he returned to the bedroom. An hour later, Will joined him in bed with a freshly clean cat wrapped in a towel. Nico sleepily glared at Will, who shrugged unrepentantly and settled down on his side of the bed. Nico hugged his pillow tighter and shut his eyes. He fell asleep with a smile, listening to Will talk to the cat.


End file.
